Never Tell
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel goes to stay at a suposed friend's house. Will all go well there? Child abuse warning
1. Default Chapter

Title: Never Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Tolkien does. Please do not sue me for I have nothing and then you will have nothing.  
  
Summary: Estel stays at a long ago friends house. Will all be well there no one knows.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my beta for this.I hope you all enjoy this fic for I actually enjoyed writing it.  
  
Now on with the fic!!!  
  
It was a glorious day in Imladris. Estel had risen early to have breakfast with his father; they were enjoying their meal alone together. Elladan and Elrohir had gone to escort Arwen back to Lothlorien. Estel had been heartbroken that he could not go, but he had enjoyed the last few days with his father. He giggled now as he watched the egg sail from his fork and land in Elrond's hair.   
  
Elrond looked at him with arched eyebrows. Estel gulped, for he thought he was in trouble. "Sorry Ada," he said as he tried to stifle another giggle.   
  
Elrond approached his son and said, "I believe this warrants the tickle monster to appear!" Estel squealed as his father grabbed him and began to tickle him. A knock was heard at the door, and Elrond stood trying to straighten his rumpled robes.   
  
"Milord," Erestor said as he entered the room. "A messenger from Mirkwood wishes your council."   
  
"Very well, send him in then," the elf lord said. "Perhaps you could remove the egg from your hair first, my lord." Erestor said with a chuckle. Elrond's face reddened slightly as he removed the egg from his hair.   
  
"Lord Elrond," The messenger said as he entered the dining room and bowed. "I bring a letter from King Thranduil."   
  
Elrond took the letter and began to read it. At this moment, Estel popped up from underneath the table and startled the elf. "My apologies. This is my son Estel."   
  
The messenger smiled, "Yes, Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas speaks highly of the boy since his return from here."   
  
As Elrond finished the letter he looked to the messenger,  
  
"Forgive me, you must be weary from your travels, please go and rest."   
  
The elf bowed, "Thank you, Lord Elrond." With that he parted from the room.   
  
Elrond then turned to his son Estel, "Estel, come here I have something to discuss with you." Estel ran over and crawled into his father's lap.   
  
"What troubles you, Ada?" The child asked.   
  
"I fear I must leave for Mirkwood in the morning."   
  
"Why, Ada?"   
  
"King Thranduil is having some problems with the spiders and he needs my help."   
  
"But what about me?" Estel whined.   
  
Elrond looked at his son and pondered for a moment. "Estel how would you like to go to my friend Baran's house?"   
  
"Who is he Ada, and why?"   
  
"Well, to answer the first question, he has been my friend for many years, but I have not seen him for a long time. Second, I fear that you will become bored here and drive Erestor to insanity. If I am not mistaken Baran has a son around your age to play with."   
  
"Is Baran edain like me, Ada?"   
  
Elrond chuckled, "Yes, my son, he is."   
  
Estel looked as if he were fighting a battle in his head, from the scrunched up face he was making.   
  
"Ada, I will miss you far too much, but I will go to Baran's if you promise to hurry back."   
  
Elrond hugged his son tightly, "You know I will miss you also, tithen pen. Come, let us get you packed while I ride to Baran's to ask of your stay."   
  
Elrond returned later that day with news from Baran. "Well Ada, can I stay?" Estel asked eagerly.   
  
"Yes, little one you can, but go now and get washed up for dinner. I have to speak to Glorfindel for a moment."   
  
His advisor stared at him but got the hint as Elrond motioned towards his study. Once inside, Elrond turned to Glorfindel as if to say something but no words came out.   
  
"What is it, mellon nin?"   
  
"Estel leaves in the morning."   
  
"Yes, I already know that. What else troubles you?" Glorfindel looked to his friend and asked.   
  
"Well, Baran seems so different from the man I remembered."   
  
"How so?" Glrofindel asked.   
  
"I do not know exactly, but promise me one thing my friend. That you will check on Estel and make sure he is fine. I know you have other duties away from Imladris though."   
  
Glorfindel smiled widely, "Already you miss him and he has not yet left your sight."   
  
The elf lord sighed, "Yes I do, and I pray he stays safe."   
  
"You will only be gone for a month; fear not, Estel is an Elrondion is he not?"   
  
Elrond chuckled and clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder,   
  
"That he is. Now, let us get to dinner before he eats all of it."   
  
As day turned into night in Imladris, Elrond was found sitting on Estel's bed tucking him in. "Where is Elhare?" Estel said.   
  
Elrond smiled and handed his son the stuffed bunny. Estel never slept without it since the night Elrond had given it to him. "Estel, promise me you will behave and cause no trouble."   
  
"I promise Ada," The boy said as his eyes started to flutter closed with sleep.   
  
Elrond leaned over and placed a kiss upon his brow, "Sleep well, little one. I love you." As he got to the door he heard a muffled, "I love you too, Ada." Elrond smiled as he closed the door and turned in for the night.   
  
There will be mucho happening in later chapters! 


	2. All Alone

Chris: Lol you shall see! *cackle*  
  
Alinall: Glad you are enjoying it! Here is more for you  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Oh this is gonna get evil  
  
Jack Sparrow: YAY!!! Glad you are enjoying!  
  
Anolinde: How shall I say this will get messy.  
  
To all other reviewers THANKS!!! HOpes you continue to enjoy!  
  
Title: Never Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them just borrows them for fun.  
  
Summary: See first chapter  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta for helping me. All reviews are welcome all   
  
flames will be used to torture someone in my next fic.  
  
Now on with the fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As the sun peaked over the horizon, Estel sat up in his bed. He was   
  
eager to go and have someone to play with, yet he would miss his home   
  
and his father deeply. Sighing, he flung the covers back and began to   
  
dress. In moments he was ready and grabbed his bag from the dresser,   
  
stuffing Elhare in it . As he entered the dining room, he saw his   
  
father and Glorfindel were already there.   
  
Elrond looked up as his son entered, "Good morning. Did you sleep   
  
well?"   
  
"Yes, and I am starving," Estel said as he sat down to eat. At this   
  
comment Erestor came in and took his seat.   
  
"Please do not eat in that manner while you are away, Estel," he   
  
said, "For it will truly shame us all."   
  
Estel stopped shoveling the food in and turned to his father.  
  
Elrond was trying not to smile. Estel then turned to Erestor and   
  
said, "I will try my best not to."   
  
Breakfast now over they went out to the stables where their horse   
  
stood ready. As they mounted Elrond's horse with Estel in front,   
  
Glorfindel came up, "I will check on you in a week little one."   
  
Estel smiled, "Thank you Glorfy, I will be waiting for your visit."   
  
The elf lord and balrog slayer exchanged a knowing smile. "Be off   
  
with you then, and may the Valar watch over you while you're gone."   
  
Elrond and Estel rode and made it all too quickly to Baran's house,   
  
for it was only on the outskirts of Imladris. As they dismounted,   
  
Baran came out to greet them.   
  
"Hello, my old friend." Baran spoke to Elrond and bowed.   
  
"Baran, I would like you to meet my son, Estel."   
  
Estel stood still clutching his father's hand.   
  
"He looks young, my friend. Will you mind while your father is gone?"   
  
Baran asked, kneeling to look Estel in the eyes.   
  
"Oh yes, Estel will not misbehave." Elrond stated. Elrond then turned   
  
to retrieve Estel's bag from his horse. Estel stood wanting now to   
  
tell his father never mind, he did not want to stay. He however did   
  
not say anything. Elrond leaned over and placed a kiss upon Estel's   
  
brow.   
  
"If you need anything, tell Glorfindel when he comes to check on   
  
you."   
  
Estel shook his head yes and tried to fight the tears now forming.   
  
"Come Estel, my boy, Thad will be home soon. He is a wonderful boy,   
  
and I am sure he will keep you from any mischief."   
  
Elrond mounted his horse and watched the two enter the house. The   
  
sense that something was different came back to him. Perhaps it was   
  
the fact that Baran's wife was gone now. He tried to shake it off as   
  
Estel waved to him from the window.   
  
"Come Estel, I will show you to your room," Baran said. Estel turned   
  
to go to the bedrooms but Baran turned to the kitchen. Estel followed   
  
to a small cot which had been set up in the pantry.   
  
"Hurry up boy, do not dawdle; there is work to be done before   
  
dinner."   
  
Estel moved quickly and deposited his bag on the bed. He and Baran   
  
went out to chop wood for the fire and bring it into the house.   
  
As they were stacking the wood inside Thad showed up.   
  
"So this is the boy your friend spoke of?" Thad smirked, "Kinda puny,   
  
isn't he?"   
  
"We will fix that," Baran said, "Go wash up for dinner both of you."   
  
Thad and Estel returned to the table a few moments later and sat   
  
down. Baran began to serve the meal and Estel leaned over to get a   
  
roll. His glass of milk spilled and went all over the table. Before   
  
he could say "I'm sorry", Baran slapped him hard.   
  
"You were apparently not hungry, therefore, you can go to bed." Estel   
  
rose from the table still holding his red face and went to his cot.   
  
There he sat, wanting more than ever to see his father. He curled up   
  
with Elhare, and tried to ignore his empty stomach and eventually   
  
fell to sleep.  
  
*Will Estel fare any better tomorrow?*  
  
*cackles at that thought and runs from reviewers*  
  
Till next post Namaarie 


	3. Secrets kept

Hobbitrfun: Dani thankies love yours too.  
  
Sirithilel: *cackles* You shall see  
  
Wolfete: I will try to  
  
Alina 11- Thanks for reading here is more.  
  
Too all other reviewers thanks for reading hope you kepp enjoying  
  
Title:Never Tell  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them never did no matter what my head says.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta again All reviews are welcome all flames shall   
  
be used to torture someone in my next fic.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He was awoken in the middle of the night to Baran screaming and   
  
ranting. Estel had never heard such anger in all his life. He cowered   
  
on his bed trying to make himself invisible.   
  
Baran was not a bad man, he had just seen many things in his life.   
  
All these things had turned a once kind caring man into a monster.   
  
His will to be patient and caring had left long ago. If Elrond were   
  
not the elven lord, he would have refused to keep the little heathen.   
  
Baran entered the pantry eyes wild with rage, "Get up you worthless   
  
piece of...."   
  
Estel didn't hear the last thing as the belt connected with his   
  
back. "No! Stop! What did I do?" Estel whimpered.   
  
"You broke the glass door to the cupboard!" Baran yelled as another   
  
lash fell across Estel's back.   
  
"It was not me, perhaps it was Thad," Estel said, trying to duck the   
  
next blow.   
  
This only seemed to enrage Baran further. "How dare you try to blame   
  
Thad!" Baran roared as he lashed Estel again.   
  
Estel stopped whimpering and now just lay there praying it would end   
  
soon. Baran at last stopped and snatched Estel from the floor. "Never   
  
tell of this boy, for if you do, I swear I will tell your father what   
  
a shame you are. Maybe then he will beat some sense into you."   
  
Estel slowly made his way to his cot as Baran walked away. He was   
  
afraid to lie down, for the welts on his body burned like fire. So he   
  
just sat there pulling his knees up. Tears fell from his eyes from   
  
the pain.   
  
As the morning sun came into view Estel heard Baran shuffling around   
  
in the kitchen, "Thad, where is my knife that I always carry?"   
  
Thad entered the room and said, "I don't know, maybe the boy took   
  
it."   
  
Baran yelled for Estel and as he entered the kitchen he asked   
  
him, "Did you take my knife?"   
  
Estel shook his head, "No sir, I did not."   
  
"We will see," Baran said as he glared at the boy.   
  
Estel had not seen Thad sneak by him and place the knife under his   
  
pillow. As Baran began to go through his things, Estel stood   
  
watching. "So what is this then, boy?" Baran said holding the knife   
  
he had found up.   
  
Estel started backing up, fear clearly written in his eyes.   
  
"I do not know how that got there," Estel said. Baran grabbed the   
  
boy's hand. Estel tried to wrench his hand free. "Leave me alone or I   
  
will tell my Ada!" he yelled.   
  
This only made Baran laugh. He snatched Estel forward by his wrist   
  
and they heard a sickening crack. Estel screamed in agony and held   
  
his wrist which now hung limply, "Tell...tell, you will never tell   
  
your father! For I will tell him you should be cast from his house   
  
before you shame him further. You are worthless!"   
  
Estel stood there blinking back the tears all defiance he had was now   
  
gone.   
  
"Get to the table NOW!"   
  
Estel almost ran to the table and sat down. Baran and Thad had eggs   
  
and toast with jam. All Estel got was the toast. As Baran and Thad   
  
got up to leave, so did Estel.   
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Estel stopped dead in his tracks   
  
and looked up at Baran.   
  
"Clear the table, and wash up the dishes." Baran told him.   
  
As the two left out of the house Estel started to clear the table.   
  
When he was done with the last dish, he went to his bag to find   
  
something to wrap his wrist up with. It throbbed and ached something   
  
terrible. He tried to fight back the tears, but they came. They   
  
flowed and his chest heaved with each sob.   
  
Later in the day, Baran and Thad returned with a deer that they had   
  
killed. As they entered, Estel pretended to be asleep.   
  
"Father, doesn't that elf come by tomorrow to check on the boy?"   
  
Baran growled, "Yes he does, so mind your manners while he is here."   
  
"Of course father, but what of the boy?"   
  
"If he so much as breathes a word of this, I will personally teach   
  
his father how to discipline him. Elrond should have thrown him out   
  
long ago, for he will bring nothing but disgrace to him."   
  
Estel having heard this cried himself to sleep as he said to   
  
himself, "Never tell."   
  
Porr Estel what shall he do???  
  
Thinks on it know the answer *laughs and laughs*  
  
Until next time 


	4. Words Not Said

Before I continue this fic I shall put this here! This story is not meant to bring up any bad memories and has dealings with child abuse PLEASE do not read if this may offend you at all.   
  
Also too all my reviewers thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I shall respond to all of you in the next chapter! I am sorry I can't in this one.  
  
Now that that is said on with the fic!  
  
Title: Never Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own them!  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta! All reviews are welcome all flames will be   
  
used to torture someone in my next fic.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning it was hard for Estel to get out of bed. His wrist   
  
throbbed, and the slightest touch made him wince. The welts upon his   
  
back still seared with pain also.   
  
"Get up you lazy mongrel!" Baran yelled. Estel threw his legs over   
  
and stood up next to Baran.   
  
"Come lets get you washed up before the elf shows up," he said as he   
  
pushed Estel toward a big tub sitting on the floor.   
  
Estel got undressed and eased himself into the cold water. He   
  
flinched as it hit his back.   
  
"What, did you think we were going to heat it for you?" Baran   
  
sneered, "Wash your head too, and be quick about it."   
  
Estel did hurry, all too ready to be out of the cold water. Thad   
  
handed him a thread worn sheet to dry with. Estel dressed in his long   
  
sleeve tunic and was glad for the warmth it provided. No sooner than   
  
he had buttoned the last button he heard hoof beats outside.   
  
Baran scooted him to the door as Thad opened it. "Why hello," Baran   
  
said placing a smile on his face, as Glorfindel neared.   
  
"Mae govannen, Glorfy," Estel said.   
  
"How have you fared, Estel?" Glorfindel asked as he gathered the boy   
  
in his arms. Estel fought the urge to cry out as the embrace sent   
  
searing pain through his welts.   
  
"I am fine, and have you any news of Ada?"   
  
Glorfindel smiled sweetly at the boy, "As a matter of fact, yes I   
  
have; he will return by the end of this week." Glorfindel then turned   
  
to Baran, "Please forgive me. How do you fare, Baran?"   
  
Baran shook his head and answered "We are fine, milord." He cuffed   
  
his son as he rolled his eyes. Estel still stood in his same place,   
  
the hope of his father's return still playing in his mind. His smile   
  
turned to a frown as he thought back to what Baran said he would tell   
  
him. Glorfindel interrupted Estel's thoughts.   
  
"Are you okay, Estel?"   
  
"Yes, I was just thinking," Estel muttered.   
  
"Well I am off, I must finish this hunt before Elrond gets back."   
  
Glorfindel mounted his horse and motioned for Estel to come   
  
over. "Are you sure everything is alright?" he said, quietly speaking   
  
in elvish.   
  
Estel wanted so badly to tell him but Baran's threats plagued his   
  
mind. "Yes Glorfy, everything is well, but tell Ada to hurry if you   
  
see him, for I miss him so much."   
  
Glorfindel looked to the boy. The unconditional love this one had   
  
amazed him and he smiled to Estel, "Namaarie, tithen pen." He called   
  
over his shoulder as he galloped from sight.   
  
Estel stood staring until his eyes could no longer see the horse.   
  
Baran came up behind him and turned Estel to face him, "What were you   
  
two speaking of?"   
  
"Nothing," Estel said.   
  
Baran slapped the boy hard across the head, "I do not believe you!"   
  
Baran said. "Get inside and clear the dishes."   
  
Estel almost ran inside just to get away from Baran. Estel heard the   
  
door open as he hovered over the dishes washing them up. His wrist   
  
ached fiercely and it gave way as he picked up the plate. It   
  
shattered to the floor. Before Estel could turn around Baran had him   
  
by his neck.   
  
"Think you can break my stuff, do you boy?" Estel yelled as his head   
  
was smacked off the counter. It sent blinding pain everywhere and he   
  
fell upon the floor with a thud. Baran gave the boy a swift kick to   
  
see if he was faking. When he did not stir, he picked the boy up and   
  
flung him on his cot.   
  
Till next post Namaarie! 


	5. Hurtful Words

Title: Never Tell  
  
Discalimer: I do not own them no matte what voice in my hea tells me.  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta you rock!All reviews welcome all flames are going to be used to torture someone in my next fic.  
  
Now to the reviews!  
  
Orphelia-Rose- Here is another chapter for you!  
  
Ymmas Sirron- I love your reviews! They make me smile!  
  
Sirithilel- Yes to bad about Glorfy not noticing.  
  
Jack Sparrow- Sory couldn't have him spill the beans yet  
  
Atril Narmolanya- It is harsh and will be harsher I am afraid.  
  
Alina11-Update for ya!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen) what a long name to type Here you go another one and hugs too!  
  
Jenn33- Thanks! Here is another  
  
Now on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Thad woke Estel the next morning shaking him, "Wake up, you useless   
  
thing you." Estel's eyes peeped open. His head felt like it had a   
  
rock in it. "Hurry up!" Thad said. "Father wants the whole house   
  
clean before he gets back."   
  
Estel moaned and flung his feet over the side of the cot.   
  
"Quickly now, you don't have all day." Even though Estel feared Baran   
  
he did not hold such fear with Thad. Estel went over and cleared the   
  
dishes off the table from breakfast of which he had none. His wrist   
  
would not cooperate and he almost dropped another plate.   
  
"If you break another, father will kill you." Thad smirked from his   
  
chair in the corner.   
  
Estel glared at him, "Why don't you help me then?"   
  
"What, help you?" Thad laughed, "You were born to be a servant, as I   
  
am sure your mother was a servant too. Why the elf took in your   
  
pathetic soul, I will never know. He must be crazy." Thad continued   
  
to laugh.   
  
Estel was filled with such rage that he lunged at Thad, "How dare you   
  
call my Ada crazy!" He said as his good arm connected with Thad's   
  
head. Thad kicked Estel off of him, and they tumbled to the floor.   
  
Estel punched Thad in the mouth and it began to bleed. Thad then hit   
  
him back but Estel dodged it. In the next moment Estel had Thad   
  
pinned under him. His head jerked up as the door slammed open and   
  
Baran walked in.   
  
"What in the world do you think you are doing?" He said as he grabbed   
  
Estel by his hair.   
  
Thad rushed to his father fake tears in his eyes, "He attacked me   
  
father, for no reason."   
  
Baran's anger turned on Estel. He punched him and Estel hit the   
  
floor. Once there, Baran began to kick him over and over.   
  
"You must learn, you filthy boy. If you even dare tell your father   
  
either I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep."   
  
Estel cringed at this threat and cried out as Baran delivered one   
  
last kick to him. "Now get up and get out of my sight."   
  
Estel crawled to his cot and curled into a ball. His ribs were   
  
killing him and the slightest movement produced a moan of pain. He   
  
hugged Elhare, "I must never tell, never tell," he said over and   
  
over. "I will do whatever it takes to make Ada love me and keep me,"   
  
Estel said to his stuffed bunny. Secretly though he feared all of   
  
Baran's words.   
  
Yes it is short but couldn't help it!  
  
Namaarie till next time! 


	6. Who Will See the Tears

Title: Never Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them no matter what the voices say.  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks again to my beta! All reviews welcome and flames will be used to torture someone in my next fic!  
  
Firniswin: Thanks! Here is another chapter for you  
  
Ymmas Sirron: You make my day with your reviews. lol  
  
Elven Kitty: Thanks! I updated!  
  
Alina11: Yes he is  
  
Daydream: Keep maiming  
  
Jen33:Thanks! another chapter for you  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: All answers will unfold eventually. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Jack Sparrow1: yes he is evil. Hope you continue to read and *cough write too*  
  
Sirithliel: Elves? rescue? Hmmmmm lol   
  
HaldirofLothlorien: Don't die update here!  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Dani!! Thanks for reviewing now gimmmeee  
  
Estelle1: Thanks Wanda for reviewing *hugs*  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When Estel awoke the next morning his injuries made it hard to get up. He peeked around the corner of his cot and saw he had been left alone again. He quickly went to the hallway to look into the mirror which hung there. He peered in and a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw no bruises were no his face. "Ada will never know," he thought, "and I will never tell him." He turned back to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes before Baran returned. He did not want a repeat of the day before. As he turned for the sink with the stack of plates he accidentally caught the corner of the chair with his side. White hot searing pain engulfed him. With tears in his eyes he steadied himself and finished his task.   
  
Late that afternoon Thad and Baran came back. "I have news for you filthy boy," Baran said staring at Estel. "Seems your father will be here to get you in two days."   
  
Estel's eyes lit up at hearing the news.   
  
"I will be sorry to see our servant leave." Thad said snickering. This produced a glare from Estel. Thad punched him in the stomach.   
  
"Do not look at me like that." Estel reeled and sat down until the room stopped spinning.   
  
"Get up boy, there is still work to be done if you wish to eat tonight." Estel stood up holding onto the chair for support. He finished cleaning the kitchen and went to make the beds. Baran came in the room, "Go chop some more wood boy, we are running low." Estel hung his head and went outside.   
  
Each time he tried to raise the axe his ribs and wrist screamed in protest. Estel sank to the ground crying uncontrollably. 'What would Baran do?' he thought. He did not have to wait for long as Baran opened the door.   
  
"Why is there no wood chopped?" He asked, glaring daggers at Estel.   
  
"I can't do it," Estel said through hiccupped breaths.   
  
"What do you mean you 'can't'?" Baran's anger rose.   
  
"My hand is hurt I can not lift the axe, it is too heavy." Estel backed away as Baran moved closer.   
  
"Do you mean this hand?" Baran growled, squeezing Estel's hand. Estel howled in pain as Baran twisted his wrist.   
  
"Get inside, you worthless thing!" Baran said as he shoved Estel towards the door.   
  
Estel tripped and landed hard on the ground. He had tried to catch himself with his hands, but his wrist had given way. Once inside, he ran to his cot and the security of Elhare. Baran came in a few minutes later carrying some wood. He dropped it in front of the fireplace and he and Thad had some dinner. Estel sat in silence. The only noise was the rumbling of his stomach. When they were done Baran left table and threw Estel a chunk of bread.   
  
"When you are done with that clean up this mess." Thad and Baran went to sit by the fire. Estel ate the bread quickly and rushed to do Baran's bidding. It was a shame that no one was there to wipe the tears away as they fell from his eyes. That night Estel prayed to Valar to bring his father to him swiftly.   
  
Until next time Namaarie! 


	7. One More Day

Title: Never Tell  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Still doesn't own them  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta! All reviews welcome all flames will be used in next fic to torture someone  
  
Now to the reviewers!  
  
Jo March95: Thanks for the review!  
  
Orphelia-Rose: Ponders Elrond kicking butt.  
  
Elven Kitten: LOL Update for you!  
  
Crazygirl123: It will all unfold before the end.  
  
Jen33: Thanks!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Is a head now and giving you another chapter!!  
  
Jaimi: Maybe so!  
  
Alina11: Awwww glad you enjoy it! Thanks!  
  
cagedphoenix: Update for you!  
  
Jack Sparrow1: Thanks for reading and YAY on your next chapter.  
  
Firniswin: Update for you!  
  
nerwen: Wait and see and thanks  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Here you go! and gimmmeee mine  
  
To all I have forgotten sorry!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Estel woke up early the next morning, a bit more cheerful. Tomorrow his father would be here. He had missed him and his brothers. He had even missed Erestor. Since no one was there, Estel thought he would risk climbing to the roof to see if he could see Imladris. He took the ladder and climbed up. As he peered out he could barely make out the outline of the Bruinen. This was a beautiful sight to Estel, and he was lulled back into sleep thinking over his return home.  
  
He was woken rather abruptly as Baran stood over him.  
  
"Well look what we have here," he said a sneer crossing his face.   
  
Estel cowered in fear. He had backed away until he had reached the edge of the roof.   
  
"Elrond should have turned you away long ago, for you are pathetic." Baran said still approaching Estel, "I think I will try to rid him of you now." Baran said as he pushed Estel off the roof.   
  
Estel yelled, but all to soon met with the cold, hard ground. He lay as still as night as the darkness had taken him.   
  
Baran peered over the edge and seemed satisfied, so he climbed down and went inside.   
  
Hours later, Estel came around. The mere thought of trying to move made pain shoot through his entire body. As his eyes opened he saw that dusk was descending on him. He sat up and found that was a mistake. His head made everything spin around him, and he retched onto the ground. The tears came most from his injuries the others from the shame he felt. "Am I really that bad?" he thought, "I must be, for Baran hates me and he is father's friend." Estel slowly made it to his feet. His wrist once again hung limply, the bandage having come unraveled. His ribs were killing him with each breath. They were not broken he didn't think, and he thanked the Valar for that. His head, however, felt like a troll had used it as a toy. He came to the door of the house and turned the knob slowly.   
  
As he entered Baran looked up, "Thought I had rid Elrond of you," He said as Thad looked in disgust. "No matter, your father returns tomorrow, and if you tell him of your stay here I will rid him of you permanently."   
  
"No, I will never tell, I promise," He cringed from the thoughts. Baran looked at the boy no hint of kindness in his eyes.   
  
"Get cleaned up and get to the table then. We will save you a slice of bread." Baran laughed at his own cruelness. Estel did as he was told. The cool water felt good on his face, and he was glad it was fall. The long sleeve tunic would hide the bandaged wrist from his father. He returned to the table and choked down the piece of bread with some water. Sleep seemed to be trying to overtake him. He got up and left the dishes. He crawled on his cot and snuggled up with Elhare to dream of happier times.   
  
Sorry chapters so short but can't help it really  
  
Also have been corrected that it is not Namaarie as I thought but Namarie  
  
Either way till next time  
  
BYESSSSSSSSSSS 


	8. The Arrival

Title:Never Tell  
  
Summary: See the first chapter  
  
DIsclaimer: I do not own them no matter what the voices say.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta and all reviews are welcome and all flames WILL be used to tortures someone in my next fic.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers new and old. Hopes you are enjoying this fic and hopes you will enjoy the other one I posted too.  
  
Now on with the replies  
  
Jen33- Thanks! And does he get away with it*ponders that*  
  
Crazygirl123- LMAO Here you go!  
  
Orphelia-Rose- Elrond comes!  
  
Racer38- Thanks! Update for you!  
  
Alina11-Update!  
  
HaldirofLothlorien-Will never tell!  
  
Annauial-Ummm you will see  
  
Jack Sparrow1- LOL at ramblings and thanks for reviewing and can't tell that.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen- WOO HOO! Elrond comes!  
  
Elven Kitten- Thanks!  
  
Jaimi- Yes poor Estel but Elrond is here lol  
  
Firniswin- LMAO Here you go and thanks  
  
Hobbitsrfun- Dani Thanks! you ROCK too!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Estel was awake even before the sun came up. His back and sides had   
  
kept him tossing and turning all night. His bag was packed and   
  
waiting by his bed. With no hope for breakfast, he had sat down on   
  
his cot and waited for his father's return.   
  
Baran awoke soon and went about fixing breakfast. Thad came into the   
  
kitchen still yawning from sleep. "Is this not the day we get rid of   
  
him?" Thad asked, pointing to Estel.   
  
"It is, and you will watch your words in front of Elrond!" Baran   
  
snapped.   
  
"Of course, father," Thad said, the same fake smile crossing his   
  
face. They did not have to wait long, for as the sun came up over the   
  
horizon, a horse was heard entering the yard.   
  
Baran and Thad both stood and motioned for Estel near, "Remember what   
  
I told you boy." Baran glared down at Estel.   
  
Estel nodded and they all stepped out into the yard. Estel saw his   
  
father dismount from his horse and ran to him. Elrond wrapped his   
  
arms around the child and hugged him tight. This sent waves of   
  
searing pain through Estel's body and tears fell from his eyes.   
  
When Elrond released him he asked, "Is something wrong little one?"   
  
"No Ada, I have just missed you so." Estel said, masking the real   
  
reason for the tears.   
  
"Forgive me Baran, how are you?" Elrond said clasping him on the   
  
shoulder.   
  
"We are fine, won't you come in and stay awhile?"   
  
Elrond shook his head, "Thank you, but I have left my home for far   
  
too long and wish to return quickly. Estel, go get your bag so we can   
  
hurry home."   
  
Estel took off inside to retrieve it.   
  
"I will make sure he forgets nothing." Baran nodded and walked into   
  
the house. As he entered, he met Estel at the door. Baran grabbed   
  
Estel's broken wrist and looked into his eyes. "Remember my vow,   
  
should you speak of anything."   
  
Estel whimpered and nodded. Baran released his wrist and wrapped his   
  
arm around him. He walked Estel back to Elrond.   
  
Elrond put Estel's bag on the horse, then put Estel on. Estel winced   
  
slightly as the pain in his ribs had returned full force. Elrond   
  
mounted the horse and turned to Baran.   
  
"Navaer, mellon nin," and with a wave they were off.   
  
Several moments later, Elrond looked at his son. How he had missed   
  
him. "Estel, you are awfully quiet; is everything alright?"   
  
"Yes, Adar, just thinking."   
  
"Did you enjoy your stay?"   
  
"It was okay, but all I wanted was for you to return." This provoked   
  
another hug from Elrond.   
  
"I've missed you too, tithen pen." Estel almost lurched off the horse   
  
when Elrond had hugged him and his eyes closed from the pain.   
  
"Are you sleepy, Estel?"   
  
"Yes, Ada, I think I will shut my eyes for a minute or two."   
  
See I can end on no cliffie.  
  
Until next time!  
  
Namaarie  
  
Only 9 more chapters! 


	9. Finally Home

Title: Never Tell  
  
SUmmary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: STill does not own them so do not sue me for you will own NOTHING!   
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta! All reviews are welcome all flames will be used to torture someone in my new fic Stand or Fall  
  
Now on to answer your reviews! Thanks to all new reviewers and the ones who have followed from the beginning!  
  
Mysterious Jedi- Thanks!  
  
Crystal-chan- Here you go!  
  
Alina11- Yeah me too thanks!  
  
Racer 38-Thanks for reviewing  
  
Elven Kitty- Safe you say Hmmmmm  
  
Crazygirl123-Hugs to ya! and Thanks!  
  
idy imladris- Giggles and time will reveal all answers  
  
nerwen- Elrond kicking Baran*ponders that*  
  
Ymmas Sirron- YOur reviews make me laugh and np about the last chap here is a new one for you  
  
Shar-Frael- Has continued and you will see  
  
Jack Sparrow1- Yes Estel is strong or is he????  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen- Keep your sanity LOL update for you!  
  
Annauial- THANKS! Here you go!  
  
Firniswin- Here's more  
  
Jen33- Thanks  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Estel was awoken from his light slumber as they passed the Bruinen.  
  
The thought of getting home made a smile dance across his face.  
  
Within moments they rode in thorough the gates and up to the door.  
  
Elrond helped Estel down, and they were greeted by the twins and  
  
Glorfindel. Elladan hugged his father and then turned to Estel.  
  
"We have missed the little mischief maker," he said as he grabbed  
  
Estel up in a big hug. Estel fought the urge to scream out. Tears  
  
fell freely from his eyes. Elladan let him go quickly.  
  
"Estel, are you okay?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"He is fine, probably just hungry and tired." Elrond said. He smiled  
  
down at Estel who smiled back.  
  
"Well come then, Erestor has dinner waiting." Elrohir said, fondly  
  
messing his brother's hair as he passed by.  
  
As they entered the dining hall, Erestor came in from the other room.  
  
Tears glistened in his eyes at the sight of Elrond and Estel.  
  
"Erestor be careful, or Estel might think you have missed him."  
  
Elladan chuckled catching the tears in Erestor's eyes.  
  
"Nonsense!" Erestor said clearing his face. "It was just too quiet  
  
here."  
  
Elrond laughed at the pair, "Come let us eat, for I am famished."  
  
They all sat down and began to fill their plates. Estel had only  
  
taken one small piece of meat and a slice of bread. Thankfully no one  
  
noticed as Elrond was telling them the story of the spiders in  
  
Mirkwood. Estel had thought nothing tasted better than this meat and  
  
he savored each bite. All too soon his stomach was full. Everyone  
  
finished their meals and sat talking and catching up.  
  
Estel, without much thought got up and began to clear the dishes from  
  
the table. Everyone's conversation stopped and all stared at him.  
  
Erestor was shocked. Never had he seen a member of the lord's family  
  
perform servant work. Elladan was the first to speak up.  
  
"Estel, what are you doing?"  
  
Estel stopped what he was doing, and looked at all the other's  
  
sitting with mouths open. "I was just clearing the table," Estel  
  
said, cringing from their stares.  
  
"Leave that to the servants," Erestor said, "You are an Elrondion,  
  
not a maid."  
  
Elrond stood from his chair and Estel flinched instinctively. The  
  
plate in his hand dropped and shattered to the floor. Estel  
  
gasped. "I'm so sorry," he said, backing away as he said it. Estel  
  
waited for the blow, but it did not come. Instead Elrond wrapped his  
  
arms around the boy and pulled him into an embrace. Estel whimpered  
  
as his ribs and back blazed again.  
  
"Come I think you have had enough for one day," Elrond said as he  
  
picked the child up and began to carry him up the stairs. He entered  
  
Estel's room and saw that the child had fallen asleep already. He  
  
would just let him sleep in his clothes. Changing him into a  
  
nightshirt may wake him up. He leaned over and pulled the covers up,  
  
placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. "It is good to have you home. I  
  
love you, Estel." He blew out the lamp and was headed for the door  
  
when he heard a murmur.  
  
"I love you too, Ada."  
  
Elrond smiled as he closed the door behind him. Estel bolted upright  
  
in the bed in the middle of the night. He had seen Baran's evil face  
  
as he approached to kill him and had woken up. He now sat on his bed  
  
afraid to go back to sleep. He wanted Elhare, but he did not know  
  
where his bag was. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he spotted it on  
  
the dresser. He quickly got off the bed, grabbed Elhare and snuggled  
  
back in under the covers.  
  
"I must never tell or else." Estel said as he spoke to the bunny.  
  
Hugging Elhare tightly he drifted back to sleep.  
  
*Goes away till next time!*  
  
Now that being said on with the fic! 


	10. Joys and Tears

Title: Never Tell  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Damn still doesn't own them  
  
A/N: Thank you to my beta All reviews welcome all flames will be used to torture them all in my new fic.  
  
NOw on to the reviewers and THANKS! For I have finally made it to 100!!! WOO HOO does dance of joy  
  
lizzi- Thanks for the review! and yeah he will have to tell someone eventually right????  
  
Mysterious Jedi- Here is an update for you!  
  
crystal-chan- I would have to say NOPE he is not happy at all.  
  
Alina11- Glad you are enjoying!!  
  
Jack Sparrow1- I don't think Elrond knows, Hmmmmm Estel is very good at hiding things YOu will see.  
  
Jen33- Thanks again!  
  
Elven Kitten- What more can I do to him? Hmmmm Thinks you may enjoy other fic as well when I start to post until then Update for you!  
  
nerwen- Hmmmmm can't tell you that!  
  
Racer38- HAs updated!!! thanks for reviewing!  
  
crazygirl123- Yes at least he is at home and gives you Baran and sits back to watch the ass kicking  
  
Ymmas Sirron- ROTFLMAO! YOu are the ultimate reviewer! Sooooo here is an update for you!  
  
Orphelia-Rose- Heehee has pondered and written ALL of it!!! and Home is where he NEEDS to be.  
  
Firniswin- Maybe Estel will never tell never tell anyways lol thanks for the review  
  
Hobbitsrufn- Dani!!!!! Yes home how will he cope what will happen hmmmm then says oh yeah it is all written right here. and nu uh YOU ROCK gimmmme Shattered Trust like ummmm now! Thankies!  
  
Now in with the fic!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next morning Elladan and Elrohir bounded into his room,   
  
"Wake up Estel! Are you going to sleep the day away?" Estel awoke and   
  
smiled at his brothers. He chuckled as Elrohir tried to stick out his   
  
tongue, but Elladan had caught it.   
  
"Come, little brother, after breakfast we will let you practice with   
  
us, if you want." Elrohir said as Elladan let his tongue go.   
  
"Oh yes!" Estel said as he got out of bed.   
  
"First change your clothes, those are the ones you wore yesterday."   
  
"Okay but leave, I need some privacy." Estel said. The twins   
  
shrugged, but got up to leave.   
  
"Hurry or breakfast will be gone," Elladan said over his shoulder as   
  
he closed the door.   
  
Estel filled his basin with water from the pitcher and threw water on   
  
his face. He slowly took off his tunic and gasped at the sight of the   
  
bruises and welts. He quickly redressed, careful of the bandage on   
  
his wrist.   
  
As he entered the dining hall, they all greeted him.   
  
"Hello, Estel," Erestor said.   
  
"Did you sleep well, my son?" The elf lord looked to his son for a   
  
reply.   
  
"Yes, Ada, thank you," Estel said as he sat down at the table. What   
  
Estel saw was a beautiful sight. There was a great pile of eggs.   
  
Golden, fluffy eggs. His mouth watered. He had not eaten any in a   
  
month.   
  
"Well don't just stare at them, eat some." Elrohir laughed.   
  
Estel got a big heaping spoonful and put it on his plate. They tasted   
  
like pure heaven. Estel made slight noises as he ate. Elrond chuckled   
  
trying to hide the smile on his face.   
  
"I will be sure to give the cook your response to his cooking,   
  
Estel."   
  
Estel's face turned red at his father's comment. "I am sorry Ada, I   
  
will be quieter."   
  
"Nonsense child, I am glad to see you eat." The elf lord replied.   
  
As the twins finished they grabbed their brother and rushed off to   
  
practice. Elrond smiled it was good to be home again.   
  
"Estel, what happened?" Elladan said, "You missed that target by a   
  
league."   
  
"You have gotten worse while you were gone." Elrohir chimed in.   
  
Estel could not tell them it was because his wrist was broken. He   
  
instead stood there staring at his wrist willing it to cooperate.   
  
Tears stung at his eyes as he tried again. The pain was to intense   
  
and once again he missed. Elladan threw up his arms in defeat.   
  
Elrohir however noticed his brother's tears.   
  
"Estel, it is alright, do not cry over it." He said as he bent down   
  
to look at Estel.  
  
This only made Estel cry harder. He did not wish to be sent away. He   
  
wanted to please his family.   
  
Elladan hearing his brother's sobs ran over, "Estel, do not cry, we   
  
will do something else if you wish."   
  
Estel looked up at his brother, how he loved him.   
  
"Come Estel, let us go for a swim." Elrohir said, trying to cheer the   
  
boy.   
  
"Last one to the river is an orc!" Elladan yelled.   
  
Estel wiped his tears away and ran after his brothers. He started out   
  
fast but the pain his ribs soon slowed him. At last he came to the   
  
river. He bent over gasping for breath.   
  
The twins had already stripped down to their leggings and went   
  
in. "Hurry Estel, come in." Elladan shouted from the water.   
  
Estel knew he could not let them see the bruises or welts under his   
  
tunic; so he took off his boots and waded in.   
  
"Estel, why have you come in with your clothes on?" Elrohir asked.   
  
Estel shrugged and the twins did the same. "No matter," Elladan said   
  
as he dunked Estel under the water.   
  
The trio played for over an hour. Elladan dunked Estel one last time.   
  
However, Estel was too tired to hold his breath. As his head went   
  
under his lungs began to fill with water. Elrohir noticed the bubbles   
  
and yelled to his brother. Elladan quickly snatched Estel up but the   
  
boy was struggling for breath.   
  
Sorry to leave it there!  
  
Until next time! 


	11. Little Lies

Title: Never Tell  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: Do do not own them, so do not sue me  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta and all reviews welcome all flames will be directed to flame dept.  
  
Now to answer you reviews!  
  
SpacemonkeyElfRanger- On with the kicking of the ass!   
  
Racer 38- Hmmmm they are almost there I think  
  
Mysterious Jedi- Yes it was mean I'll admit!  
  
Orphelia-Rose- Can you wait a little longer??? just a little  
  
Eph- Sowwie here is an update!  
  
Elven Kitten- Me evil Nooooooo am I? hands you an update  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen- Hold on to your sanity here you go! But you may wish to strangle me for the shorttttttt chappie  
  
Ymmas Sirron- LMAO and my soul hmmm I knew I lost it somewhere. Thanks for finding it again  
  
Jack Sparrow1- Congrats on keeping your name and yes his brothers are worried and yes YAY!  
  
crystal-chan- His brothers NOPE! but here is an update for you!  
  
Annauial- Awwwww here you go UPDATE!  
  
Jaimi- Hmmmm will the figure it out! *ponders*  
  
BabeyRachey- here it is your update! runs before you figure out it is short  
  
Idy Imladris-Can't tell you that! but can give you an update here you go!  
  
Firniswin- LMAO Just hands you update and runs!  
  
Hobbitsrfun- DANIIIIIIIIII hugs you thanks for the review and yes it was evil! now gimmmme  
  
Jen33- Thanks!  
  
Now as I said in the reviews it is short.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Elladan quickly dragged him out of the water and to the bank. Estel's  
  
eyes seemed frantic as he gasped for air.  
  
"Do something!" Elrohir shouted. Elladan began to beat Estel on the  
  
back. "Breathe, Estel, breathe!" He cried, tears welling up.  
  
Estel cried out in anguish every strike to his back was like someone  
  
burning his flesh.  
  
Elladan looked at Estel as the water was released from his  
  
lungs. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I am fine, thank you," Estel wheezed.  
  
"Oh no, you are going straight to father to make sure." Elrohir  
  
yelled. Estel protested, but it did no good as he was scooped up and  
  
carried by Elladan.  
  
His welts he knew had burned like they were fresh. "Ada will only ask  
  
if I am okay." He thought.  
  
As they entered the house, Elladan carried Estel to his room, while  
  
Elrohir went to get their father. Estel just wanted to go to sleep.  
  
His head was pounding. Moments later Elrohir came back in, Elrond on  
  
his heels.  
  
"Estel, are you alright my son?"  
  
"Yes Ada, truly I am fine really," Estel said trying to be  
  
convincing.  
  
"Well come here so I can have a look at you anyway." Elrond motioned  
  
to the boy. Estel walked cautiously up to his father. Elrond felt his  
  
head. "There are no bumps."  
  
"See, Ada, I am fine." Estel said inching away.  
  
"Estel, come here," Elrond said as he pulled him closer. Elrond  
  
noticed some red spots on Estel's tunic. "Estel, did you hurt your  
  
back?"  
  
"No, Ada!" Estel said a little to loud.  
  
"Well, let's have a look to make sure,"  
  
"NO!" Estel screamed and bolted for the door.  
  
A look passed between Elrond and the twins. Each not knowing what had  
  
provoked such an outburst. They all got up to find Estel and get the  
  
answers.  
  
Sorry so short but but but I had to do it  
  
Namaarie till next time! 


	12. It Comes To Light

Title: Never Tell  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Discalimer:I do not own them still *sigh*  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta! All reviews welcome all flames will be used to torture them ALL in my new fic. Wait what am I saying I have tortured them all in the new fic.*snicker*  
  
Now on to the reviews hugs you all  
  
Angry Furby- Ummm Estel is 7 in this fic and yes I am mad at Baran myself and I wrote it.  
  
Jen33- The truth is here or is it????  
  
Firniswin- Your wait is over! Here is an update  
  
Annauial- Here's your update and it is a little longer this time.  
  
crystal-chan- He will get it trust me eventually he will  
  
Ymmas Siron- Holds your wrath and gives you update instead!  
  
Jaimi- No dying or youcan't read this update!  
  
Mysterius Jedi- Here you go thanks!  
  
Elven Kitten- all I can say is LMAO here you go! all of your split personalities  
  
Orphelia-Rose- Awwwwwww here you go no more waiting!  
  
Jack Sparrow1- Thanks for reviewing now where is my update!! gimmmme the little estel one! please NOW!  
  
Lizzie- Who me??? I am innocent reallllly  
  
Atril Narmolanya- Didn't I tell youit is already done I just update whenever. and awww get well soon!  
  
Hobbitsrfun- Dani flyingtackleglomps you! Gimme my fics! and thanks for reviewing this one.   
  
Thanks you to all my reviewers! Hugs you all!! I am trying to finish my new fic so I can start posting it when I am done with this one. I have been very very very bad in it. May I say they all suffer ALOT!  
  
Now enough of my ramblings on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Estel ran down the hall and down the stairs. Tears blinded him as he made his way into the kitchen. He didn't even see Erestor and Glorfindel sitting at the counter. Estel sat down in the corner. He didn't know what else to do. The tears flowed nonstop down his face.   
  
Erestor and Glorfindel got up to see what was wrong with the boy, as Elrond and the twins rounded the corner. Elrond was about to ask them if they had seen Estel, when he spotted him in the corner. As they all approached him they saw him knees up, rocking back and forth muttering "never tell, never tell."   
  
Elrond leaned down to the child. "Estel, won't you tell me what is wrong?"   
  
Estel kept rocking still saying over and over and over "never tell, must never tell."   
  
"Estel!" Elrond said, shaking the boy.   
  
Estel stopped rocking and blinked his eyes. "Ada, I am sorry,"   
  
"Sorry for what?" Elrond asked but got no answer. The red on Estel's tunic seemed darker. "Estel, can I now look and see if you have hurt your back?"   
  
Estel only whimpered. He saw that there was no escape as five pairs of eyes looked at him. Elrond stood the boy up and pulled Estel's tunic off. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. Estel's back was covered in welts and bruises. His flesh ripped open.   
  
Estel cried he was ashamed to let his father see and now everyone knew. Estel looked to each of them finally resting his gaze on Erestor. Never had he seen the elf cry, but at this moment he had tears in his eyes. Elrond grabbed Estel's hand to turn him around and Estel screamed. Elrond flinched as the same bruises covered Estel's stomach and chest. Everyone looked at Estel with the greatest sympathy. Elrond filled with rage asked him, "Who did this to you Estel?" He feared he already knew the answer.   
  
Estel began to back away. Elrohir reached out to stop him and grabbed his wrist.   
  
Estel howled in pain and fell to the floor holding his wrist, "I am sorry Ada, I have shamed you. I tried to be good honest I did, but I am worthless. You should just get rid of me." Estel said the sobs now choking him.   
  
Elrond scooped the sobbing child into his arms. The mighty elf lord now cried freely. "Never will you shame me, Estel, and you are not worthless. You are my son and without you, my heart would be incomplete."   
  
Erestor having finally found his words started yelling, "No one has the right to harm Estel, son of Elrond."   
  
Glorfindel tried to silence him, but Elrond agreed. "You are right, mellon nin. Elladan, ready the horses, I believe we shall pay a visit to Baran tonight!"   
  
Until next time!  
  
Hugs you all! 


	13. Into the Lion's Den

Title: Never Tell  
  
SUmmary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them I just borrow them for some fun.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta. All reviews are welcome all flames will be used to maim them all in my new fic!  
  
That being said on to the lovely reviewers!  
  
Altril Narmolanya: You shall see what happens to Baran just not in this chapter  
  
Annaiual: WOO HOO! ummm maybe you never know *g*  
  
Jack Sparrow1: No Pissing off elf lords is unwise VERY unwise  
  
Orphelia-Rose: Yeah it was about time! thanks for your review!  
  
SpacemonkeyELfRanger: Takes your bat and uses it in new fic Muwhahahaha  
  
Jen33: Thanks !!! for your review!  
  
Alina11: Yes some people tell me I am evil indeed LOL update for you!  
  
Jaimi: No cardiac arrest for you! here you go!  
  
Elven Kitten: LOL here is an update for you!  
  
Goth**chic: Yeah was kinda if a cliffie but here is another!  
  
crystal-chan: Yes Estel is pitiful hugs him here is an update for you!  
  
Angry-Furby: Well you shall have to wait to see IF Elrond kicks ass until then an update for you!  
  
Ymmas-Sirron: Hurries and gives you more! Your reviews are great!  
  
Firniswin: YAY for your snow and YESSSS I updated again!  
  
viciousdisorder: Youu think this one is bad wait till my new fic muwhahahaha cough*update for you*cough  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Dani *glomps you* Here you go! and gimmme yours!  
  
Midnight-Insomniac1532: Ummm I like cliffies! Runs from your wrath heehee here is an update for you!  
  
Velvet: Well not finished but an update for you.  
  
Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and thanks to the new ones too!  
  
I shall start posting my new fic Stand or Fall when this one is done. Let me say it is quite EVIL and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as this one.  
  
NOw whew on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The anger welled deep in Elrond's eyes. Elladan and Elrohir stood to do their father's bidding. Before they left each came over and kissed Estel upon the cheek. Each one hesitant to leave their brother's side.   
  
"Erestor, will you gather some supplies for Estel's injuries, and meet me in his room?"   
  
"Of course, milord." Erestor said as he ran off to get them.   
  
Elrond picked up the still crying child and carried him to his room. Glorfindel followed up the stairs. Elrond went in and placed Estel on the bed. Erestor came in with the supplies. He looked as if he had been crying, but no evidence of tears were on his face. He excused himself and closed the door behind him. Glorfindel sat in the chair staring in disbelief.   
  
"Estel, why did you not tell me?"   
  
"Because Baran said he would teach Ada to hurt me like he did, for I was just a shame and disgrace, and...." Estel hiccupped.   
  
"Go on Estel, and what?" Glorfindel said stroking the boys hair.   
  
"He said he would kill me in my sleep," Estel lost control then, sobbing into his father's arms. "He was so mean Ada. He beat me and kicked me and pushed me off the roof."   
  
Elrond's eyes blazed with fury at hearing his son's words. He carefully washed all the welts and applied salve to them and the bruises. He then started on the front. As he got to Estel's ribs, the boy drew back. Elrond felt around. A sigh escaped his lips.   
  
"They are not broken, but it will be some time before they are healed."   
  
Elladan and Elrohir entered the room as Elrond pulled a fresh tunic over Estel's head. "How is he, Ada?" Elladan said, the path of tears still showing on his face.   
  
Elrond recounted all that Estel had told him. The twins grew more furious with each word.   
  
Elrond then turned to Estel sorrow on his face, "Estel, we must set your wrist now or it will not heal right." Estel shook his head and grabbed Glorfindel's hand with his good one.   
  
Elrond closed his eyes and as he opened them yanked the wrist back into place. Estel had yelled out and now was fighting back the urge to retch. Elrond carefully laid the wrist in a bandage and fashioned a sling for Estel. He then laid the boy back on the pillows. "Come, we need to leave it will be dark soon. Estel, stay here with Glorfindel we shall return soon."   
  
Estel's eyes went wide with fear. "Ada, do not leave me please Ada please," Estel cried, "I'll be good I promise don't leave me" Estel was clutching his father around the waist.   
  
Elrond looked down at the child stroking his hair. "Yes, Estel you can come, but stay by my side at all times." Estel wiped the tears from his eyes.   
  
As Elrond and his sons mounted up, Glorfindel looked to Elrond.   
  
"Hurry back quickly and keep Estel close to you."   
  
"Never fear, my old friend, I will do just that." With these words they were off.   
  
Estel rode in front of his father. The jostling from the horse prodded at his injuries. His head began to swim and he started to slip off the horse.   
  
Elrond called a halt. They could see Baran's house now. Elrond pulled Estel closer to him and felt the heat from the boy's skin.   
  
"We will have to stay at Baran's tonight."   
  
"Father, you can't be serious!" Elladan shouted. "Estel needs rest. A fever is now starting."   
  
The mere thought of sharing space with that man made Elladan sick. He would do it for Estel, but Valar help him if Baran tried to hurt him again.   
  
Until next time!  
  
*runs from reviewers before they realize Elrond still hasn't gotten there yet*  
  
Hugs to you all! 


	14. Broken Friendships

Title: Never Tell  
  
Summary : See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them although I wish I did  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta you rock! All reviews welcome all flames will be used to maim them all in my new fic. ahem what am I saying I already did that muwhaahahahaha  
  
Now on to the reviews!!!!!! WOO HOO!  
  
Mysterious Jedi: Is running now! *flees*  
  
Alexis Nightshade: Thanks! bunches here is an update for you!  
  
Alina11: Hmmmmm will he???? Wait and see muwhaha  
  
Elven Kitten: LOL here is an update for you!  
  
Altril Narmolanya: GAH sees the knife and flees with the rest of it.  
  
Jen33: No it is not good for poor Estel. thanks for reviewing.  
  
Midnight-Insomniac1532: I can't say I will never tell  
  
crystal-chan: Yes he did poor Estel   
  
Orphelia-Rose: Yes he finally did and you shall see what happens next.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: LOL new name! woo hoo! and ummm what shall become of our nice family????  
  
Jaimi: Yes it thickens *rubs hands together*  
  
Hallagurthiel: Thank you for the review! I am addicting YAY! here is an update for you!  
  
nerwen: Kill hmmm maim hmmm you will see!  
  
Annauial: Poor Estel didn't want his Ada to leave him. He needs the comfort of his arms. and update for you!  
  
areddragon: HAs updated!  
  
Kaorethien: Yes new story look for it when this one is done it is called Stand or Fall and it is twice as evil  
  
Eccentric Beauty: Sorry for the wait has been a major ummm issue here. but here is an update for you!  
  
Firniswin: Sorry here you go!  
  
Idy Imladris: Now you will know kinda sorta maybe not.  
  
Hobbitsrfun: flyingtackleglomps you! WHere are YOU???? and yes Baran is evil vile man! Thanks for reviewing and I await your next chappie too!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: YESSSSSS he needs to! LMAO!!!!! I love your reviews!  
  
Sunnflowers: Has! updated! for! you!  
  
WHEW! Thanks to all have have read this from the beginning and reviewed and to all the new readers thanks!  
  
I hope you will enjoy the nexr fic as well I will begin posting when this one is done.  
  
May I say it holds twice as much evil and I have managed to maim harm enrage and make them cry down to the last elf and man. MUWHAHAHAHA  
  
Now without further wait here is the next SHORT chappie!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
As the three horses came up to the door the twins jumped off and knocked on the door. Baran snatched the door open and Elrond helped Estel down. "Oh my, what brings you here at this hour?"   
  
Elrond pointed inside and everyone stepped in, Elrohir closing the door. "Baran, it has been told to me how you have beat my son, and threatened to take his life." Elrond roared. The sight of the man had stirred the memory of Estel's back to his mind. Estel had become scared by his father's loud voice and was now cringing at his side.   
  
"But I never... you must believe me," Baran said.   
  
"Are you calling my brother a liar!" Elladan said, his face red with rage.   
  
"No I... it's just" Baran could think of nothing to say and fell to his knees, "I beg you forgive me, my friend," he said, clinging to Elrond's robes.   
  
"Never again should you utter the word friend to me," Elrond said through clenched teeth, "You are dead to me after tonight, I never wish to lay eyes upon you again. You are banished by penalty of death from any elven realm."   
  
With this Elrond went to lay Estel down. Estel's fever was making him cry out. Elrond rocked the boy to sleep and sat in the chair by the bed. Hours went by and Elrond finally let sleep take him. He was exhausted. He was not worried, for the twins were outside making sure nothing came in or out. Elrond was woken up an hour later.   
  
"Ada, I want Elhare." Estel whined.   
  
"Okay, Estel, go, your brother's are outside they will get him out of the bag for you. Yell if you need me."   
  
Estel opened the bedroom door and slowly closed it. He had only made it a couple of steps, when a hand came over his mouth.   
  
Estel tried to scream as he looked up and saw Baran glaring down at him. Baran dragged him into the other room.   
  
"You worthless boy, now my friendship is over because of you,"   
  
Estel's eyes widened in fear as Barn grabbed the leather strap off the chair. "I will teach you if your father will not." Baran said as the strap landed across Estel's back. Estel muffled screams with each snap of the leather on his back.  
  
Sorry so short  
  
*runs from angry readers*  
  
I will update soon promiseeeee!  
  
until then byessss 


	15. Not Again

Title: Never Tell  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them but wishes the elf in the circlet drooooool  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta! All reviews welcome all flames are going to be used in my next fic to maim someone.  
  
Now on to the lovely reviewers you all make my day!  
  
MagikalStar135: ahem update for you! lol  
  
Mysterious Jedi: Yes UH OH indeed!  
  
Atril Narmolanya: RUns faster! saying muwhahaha  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks! again here is an update for you!  
  
silvertoekee: Yesssss I love angst! It rules update for you!  
  
Jaimi: Well yes it was but thanks for the review!  
  
Jen33: Yes Elrond in the next room. Does not bode well for Baran or does it?  
  
Spirit of Tolkien: So sorry you did not enjoy it.Don't know what to tell you. Perhaps you missed the part about it being a short chappie!  
  
Alina11: Yes thinks Murphy's Law applies to Estel  
  
Nightshade3:Ummm was not that weekend but here you go. Kill Baran hmmmm will ponder it  
  
crystal-chan: LMAO! Yes he does seem to have a complex  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Says you make my whole day again! Update for you!  
  
Kaorethien: Elrond kick ass can't say. As far as the fic which I will begin posting after this yes it is the most angst I have ever seen.  
  
Eccentric Beauty: Yes Estel needs a break. hmmmm will he get one??? read and see! *g*  
  
Narya Silver Fox: sorry nope! Won't tell you what but nope!  
  
Babey Rachey: Update for you!  
  
Annauial: Yessss more angst! Angst rules!  
  
Firniswin: Here is more!  
  
Orphelia-Rose: Ummmm well you will HATE the next story has cliffie after cliffie but woo hoo update for you!  
  
Idy Imladris: Elrond save him??? Hmmm you will see! Thanks!  
  
Whew again thank you to all my reviewers even the one flamer!  
  
You have made this fic well worth writing.  
  
I hope to see all of you till the end and into the next one where you will all be chasing me for hurting them all! muwhahahaha  
  
Now that is out of my system on with the fic!  
  
OH YEAH IT IS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Elrond stirred now. How long had he drifted off? "Where is Estel?" His mind raced trying to waken. He jumped from the chair and flung open the door. The next thing he heard was a loud snap, and something else. "ESTEL!" he yelled realizing what he would find.   
  
Elrohir and Elladan burst through the door alerted by their father's yell. All three converged on the kitchen. Before Baran could raise the strap again, Elladan had him around the throat. Estel, finally free, fell to the floor. His back was bleeding profusely as he laid there. Elrond ran to him. Tears stained Estel's face. He cradled the boy in his arms rocking him. Estel cried out from the pain and then fell limp in Elrond's arms. Elrond looked up at Baran fury and rage building.   
  
"Father, I will hold him here if you wish to seek justice for Estel." Elladan said, gripping Baran tighter.   
  
Elrond came nearer to Baran. Baran flinched at what he saw in his eyes. "My son means more to me than you ever will."   
  
"So you have chosen him over our friendship then?" Baran asked. Baran's head reeled from the slap from Elrond.   
  
"Friendship! How dare you speak this word!" He was yelling now. "Never again do I wish to lay eyes on you!" Elrond spat.   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir come we are leaving NOW!" The twins ran quickly to the door, Elladan throwing Baran down and going to scoop up Estel. "If I ever lay eyes on you again Baran, I will kill you." Elrond said with one final glare as he left Baran, mouth wide open.   
  
Once outside Elrond mounted and Elladan handed Estel up to him. He was silently glad that the child had fell unconscious, as not to be in pain. The three sped off home with a sense of urgency.   
  
Baran still sat contemplating on how he could kill the child.  
  
told you it was short VERY VERY short! BUT it builds you up  
  
*runs as fast as she can before they finish reading it*  
  
Until next time! 


	16. Cries In The Night

Title: Never Tell  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I so wish I owned them but I don't  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta all reviews are welcome all flames will be given to the flame dept. muwhaha  
  
I would like to thank all who have reviewed this fic! YOU ALL ROCK! I hope you will enjoy the next fic when I begin posting!  
  
Altril Narmolanya: Thanks for not killing me yet!  
  
Kaorethien: Yes he is quite insane. If you think this is bad wait till the next one it is OMG worse!  
  
Cat15: Thanks! Glad you like it  
  
Elven Kitten: Short but sweet angst! gotta love it  
  
isil: I must torture him really I must!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: THANKS! and yes circlet droool Elrond tears sniff lOVED it oh yeah update for you!  
  
Dragon COnfused: Sorry for the short chappies made for evil cliffies  
  
Alina11: Ummm yes he is a jerk and you shall see!  
  
Midnight-Insomniac1532: Ummm Update for you!  
  
Jaimi: He is an emotional wreck but his Ada is there  
  
Jen33:Thanks and yeah some people are stubborn  
  
Narya Silver-Fox: LOL here is your update and I do it because I am evil  
  
crystal chan: Here it is kinda quick well not really but here you go!  
  
Firniswin:Thanks! Update for you! and ROTK ROCKS!  
  
viciousdisorder: Elrond is sooooooooo P.Oed right now. What will he do????  
  
Idy-imladris: *closes lips* says here you go!  
  
Eccentric Beauty: Not a lunatic! Thinks you will enjoy this chappie!  
  
And last but not least my one flamer!: Sooooooo sorry you did not enjoy the chappie being short but I guess you missed the warning of SHORT CHAPPIE before it started, but thanks anyway!  
  
Now all that being said finally now on with the let me clarify SHORT chappie!  
  
Sorry had to do it!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
As Elrond and his sons entered Imladris, he started shouting. Erestor and Glorfindel, alerted to his cries, met him before he could even dismount. He carefully handed Estel down to Elladan and took the child back from him, once he had gotten down. Estel moaned, but did not waken.   
  
"What happened?" Glorfindel asked.   
  
"Baran attacked Estel while we slept." The elf lord said, still fighting the guilt and rage inside him.   
  
"Did you kill him and rid the world of him?" Erestor asked.   
  
"I wanted to, mellon, trust me I wanted to."   
  
Estel began to whimper in Elrond's arms. "Come let us get him upstairs, I need to treat his wounds."   
  
As Elrond laid the boy on his bed he looked to Erestor and Glorfindel. "Could you remove his tunic while I get the salves and bandages?"   
  
"Of course, milord," came the reply from both of them.   
  
Glorfindel held Estel to him as Erestor pulled off the tunic. Erestor gasped.   
  
"What is it?" Glorfindel asked.   
  
Erestor opened his mouth to say, but Elrond walked in. He rushed to the bedside and turned Estel on his stomach. Glorfindel now saw what had made the looks of pain on their faces. Estel's back was covered in welt marks from the beating. They were bleeding again, having been gashed open. Estel began to stir and Elrond bathed the wounds.   
  
"No, stop Ada, it hurts!" Estel cried. Glorfindel held his hand as Erestor stroked his hair trying to calm him. Elrond cleaned the wounds each whimper from Estel sent a fresh tear down his face. After he had bathed the wounds, he cuddled Estel in his arms. He sang sweet elvish songs until the small cries of pain disappeared as he fell asleep.   
  
Glorfindel laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come, my friend, let us get some tea. I believe it will be a long night."   
  
As the three walked down the stairs they heard a commotion outside. Elrond went to the door and looked out. Baran was running for the house screaming. Elrond's keen elven hearing picked up what he was saying.  
  
"I am coming for the boy; he will die tonight!"   
  
Okies One chappie left then on to the next even worse more angst filled fic called Stand or Fall!  
  
Runs fast so they will not catch her! 


	17. Whole Again

This is the final chapter of Never tell thank you to all who have reviewed. It has been one hell of a ride. I hope you will all join me for the next fic!  
  
Now on to your reviews!  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Thanks and I think you will find out when you read this chapter all your answers.  
  
Night Dragon6: Revives Baran you may maim him again after this chappie!  
  
Atril Narmolanya: LMAO! as I give you this last chappie and yes the other chappies wer short for more cliffies!  
  
Sirithliel: Well sorry you were gone so long and here you go!  
  
Orphelia-Rose: Ummm backs away here you go!  
  
Frisha: Sorry I had to do it but here it is for you!  
  
Annauial: This one is a little longer and the last of this fic!  
  
isil: Here you go  
  
Alina11: Don't die just yet you will not find out what happens next.  
  
TheRowan: THANKS! Here is an update for you!  
  
Ymmas Sirron:Your reviews make my day I soooo hope you read Stand or Fall when I post it!  
  
Jen33: Thanks!  
  
Eccentric-Beauty: Here you go last chappie of this one the next one to follow! and if you think this one is bad watch out!  
  
Elven Kitten: hehee yes Erestor is funny here you go!  
  
Jaimi: Yes I believe Baran is psychotic  
  
Mysterious Jedi: Here you go!  
  
Tari Troi: Thanks for the review an update for you! and gives Estel a hug too!  
  
Idy Imladris: I sorry I had too but I updated for you!  
  
Firniswin: Yes things could get ugly! lol  
  
Thanks to all of you who have stayed through this fic! I am glad you enjoyed it! I look forward to posting the next one this weekend.  
  
Now on with the final chapter!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Baran held a sword in his hand, a mad glint in his eye.   
  
Estel, having heard Baran's voice through the open door, woke up screaming. Elrond's once calm demeanor turned into pure hatred. He rushed for Baran sword in his hand. He never reached the man however. Baran fell mid scream an arrow protruding from his throat. Elrond and Glorfindel, who was on his heels, stopped in their tracks. They looked left, but were only met by the twins, who were standing mouths gaped open, pointing. Elrond turned around and saw Erestor, bow at his side with a look of satisfaction on his face. When he noticed everyone staring he spoke.   
  
"Never again will he harm your son, milord. I have avenged the House of Elrond." Elrond nodded a silent thank you.   
  
"I must return to Estel. Who will remove the body?"   
  
"Worry not, for the dead shall be taken care of." Erestor said.   
  
"Go to Estel, for he will need his father."   
  
Elrond turned, and with great speed ran up to the still screaming child.   
  
"ADA! ADA! Do not let him hurt me," He was yelling over and over.   
  
Elrond came to the room and rushed to Estel. He pulled the child into his lap and stroked his hair until the sobs eased up. He looked down on his son, and lifted Estel's chin to meet his gaze.   
  
"Fear not my son, he will never hurt you again, for he is dead."   
  
"But how, Ada?" Estel said, through the waterfall of tears.   
  
"Erestor killed him before he could reach you."   
  
"Ada, am I bad?"   
  
"No Estel, he had no right to hurt you, and I am sorry I was not there to protect you." Elrond looked to his son and wiped the tears away that still fell. He got up to leave, but Estel clung to him.   
  
"Ada do not leave me tonight, for the dreams still haunt me." Elrond moved back to the bed, he slid the boy over and placed Estel's head on his chest. The two of them fell asleep. Estel slept peacefully for the first time in awhile, for he knew he was safe in his father's arms.   
  
As the sun's early rays peaked into the room, Erestor entered with breakfast for the two. They looked so peaceful asleep, it was a shame to wake them, but Estel had not eaten anything the day before. Elrond stirred and opened his eyes. He shook Estel awake.   
  
"Arise little one, and eat some breakfast."   
  
Estel pried his eyes open and saw his father and Erestor smiling at him. Estel then got up from the bed, walked past the tray and right up to Erestor. Erestor looked at the boy in confusion. Estel flung his arms around the elf and hugged him. Erestor stood there in shock then kneeled down to the boy.   
  
"Hannon le," Estel whispered in his ear. Erestor, the usually prim and proper elf, hugged and kissed Estel.   
  
"You are welcome Estel, now off to eat with you." Estel laughed and went back to his father and climbed into his lap to eat. Erestor left the room before anyone could see the tears of joy which streamed down his face. The House of Elrond was once again complete, as the faint sounds of laughter rang through it.  
  
Thanks again to all who have stuck with this fic!  
  
If you think the angst level was bad in this one just wait for me to stat posting Stand or Fall this weekend. It is by far the most angst filled I have ever written. I have made them all cry down to the last elf lord and child, How do you say, stay tuned and see! I start posting on saturday! Huggles all reviewers hope to see you there! 


End file.
